Just A Guy In A Bar
by The-stuttering-kiwi
Summary: A one shot for a Tom Hiddleston imagine blog on tumblr. "You're sitting at a bar and feel a pair of eyes watching you. When you turn around you see a strange man looking at you as if you're perfect."
1. Chapter 1

You sat at the last chair at the bar counter, silently stirring your rum and coke with a bright red cocktail straw. You didn't want to be there, but your best friend had been insistent, threatening to not leave your new apartment; your new apartment that was still in boxes.

It had only been a month since your relationship ended, but it felt like it was only a few seconds ago. After 6 years, it seemed like a limb had been amputated, albeit a cancerous, defective limb but a limb never the less. It only took a week to find yourself a nice two bedroom apartment, plenty big for yourself and your new kitten that you had promptly adopted so you wouldn't be so lonely.

Realizing now that inviting Katie over had been a mistake as soon as you opened the door and her eyes raked the box filled livingroom.

"You've been here three weeks, when are you going to unpack?" She had asked.

"I am unpacking…you know…as I need things." You pointed to a small stack of DVDs, the single plate, glass, and coffee mug that was being used resting in the dish drainer.

Katie just shook her head, "When was the last time you went out?"

"This morning, to go to work." Duh.

"No, I mean like out, for fun?"

Fun? When was the last time you had fun? Maybe five years ago.

"That's it, you and me, we are going to Mackies."

"Why can't we just stay in? I have booze and look a kitten!" You bent over and scooped up the small orange tabby.

"He's very cute, "Katie scratched behind his ears. "But I mean it, if we stay in we are unpacking."

You had groaned all the way down the two flights of stairs, groaned the 20 minutes that it took you both to get to Mackies and groaned all the way through your first rum and coke.

Now, as you nursed your seconded drink, you watched as Katie flirted with boys. You couldn't be mad at her, she was beautiful with her long golden hair, and rockin curves- she was everyone's dream come true.

But something felt off…not a bad off…just a sense that someone was watching you, but you couldn't pinpoint where it was coming from or if it was the nice buzz that was building in your brain.

"Hey, that guy is looking at you." Katie giggled, face flushed, finally turning her attention back to you.

"Who?"

"Behind you, sitting in the corner."

Glancing over your shoulder, you saw who she meant.

 _He was gorgeous._

Gorgeous in an Anne Rice vampire novel kind of way, with dark long hair hanging around his face.

"Look at how he's looking at you."

"He is probably looking at you."

"No, no, it's definitely you."

Swallowing hard, your heart was pounding; maybe she was right…but you weren't used to be the object of someone's gaze. Even in your last relationship, Cory had other things on his mind.

Instinct told you to just ignore it, to wait it out until those blue eyes found someone else.

"He's coming over!" Katie whispered excitedly, shaking your shoulder.

"Stop!"

"Hi." His silky baritone voice was dripping with a gorgeous English accent your ears had ever had the privilege of hearing, He towered above you, the only odd thing you noticed was he was wearing gloves indoors.

"Hi." You replied meekly and saw out of the corner of your eye Katie inching away.

"You are so beautiful." The words seemed to fall from his lips like he had no control of them.

Your face flushed a deep crimson; you couldn't find your voice, so you just smiled shyly. He didn't seem to mind.

"My name is Adam, would you mind sitting with me?" He gestured to his table.

Taking the gloved hand he offered, which sent a tingling sensation all the way to your toes, you allowed him to lead you back to where he had been sitting.

The next morning you could hardly remember the rest of the night, and woke up late the next morning to the sun pouring through your bedroom window. The left side of the bed still had Adams imprint in the pillow.

You laid still for a long while, trying to hear if he was still in the apartment but the only sound that filled your ears was from the kitten who was overjoyed that you were finally awake.

Disappointed, and slightly ashamed, having never having a one night stand before, you shuffled to the kitchen to get a glass of orange juice.

That was when you saw it: a note on the counter. Snatching it, you read the spiky handwriting so many times your head hurt.

Adam asked to see you again tonight.


	2. Chapter 2

The next few weeks every night was spent Adam, but as always in the morning he would be gone. The only evidence that there had been a man in your apartment was the notes you would find on your bedside table.

The anxiety you felt during the day at finding yourself in a relationship (can you call it that?) this soon after Cory, drove you mad, but it evaporated as soon as you heard the soft knock on your door and Adam gathered you in his arms whisking you off to the bedroom.

It would be early morning while the area between your legs would be aching when you would melt into him that he would tell you stories of past historical events and people. You hung on his every word, but there were more than a few times, as you sat in front of your computer at work, in the middle of the afternoon when you would wonder how in the hell could he know these things.

"Day dreaming?" Katie stopped by your desk, the look on her face said plainly that she had been standing there a while.

"Oh, yeah I guess."

"Are you seeing Adam again tonight?"

"Yeah, probably."

Katie chewed her lip.

"What?" You asked.

"Don't you think its weird that he only see's you at night? And that all you guys do is…"

"Well…"

"I mean, what does he even do during the day?"

"I…don't…know…" You said slowly.

"Look, I am glad you are over Cory, believe me, but I don't know, something just doesn't seem right."

You silently agreed.

Sitting on your couch, you tried to focus on what was on the TV but you couldn't, it was after dark, which only meant that Adam would be here any moment.

The thought had barely left your brain when the soft knock made you jump, you nearly tripped over your coffee table in the rush to answer the door.

Adam didn't say a word before covering you in kisses, pushing you toward your room, undressing you with each step.

"Wait, Adam, wait."

"What is it?" His face was full of concern.

"I…just…why don't you stay in the morning?"

"What?"

"In the morning. You are always gone, and I don't hear from you at all during the day. Do you go home to a wife? A girlfriend? I obviously like what we are doing, but I can't be the other woman, it's not fair." You happen to know what it felt like.

"No, I swear it's not that."

"Then what is it?"

You had seen many emotions cross Adams' face, but worry was never one of them.

"What is it?" You asked again, you started to feel cold, but you weren't confident that it was because you were standing in the hallway in just your bra and panties.

"Maybe we should sit."

"Okay…." You followed him into the living room and grabbed the blanket folded on the back of the couch and wrapped yourself in it.

Adam stared at his hands for what seemed like an eternity, "You know all those stories I tell you, there's a reason why I know all those things, I was there."

You stared at him, fairly sure your eyes were bugging out of your head and thought the urge to laugh would crack your ribs. But something in his eyes told you he was being serious.

"How is that possible?"

Adam took a deep breath, "I am…a vampire."

"Excuse you?"

"A vampire."

It figured the first guy you slept with since Cory was certified crazy.

"Adam…"

"I am being serious." He grabbed your hand, making you jump, "Feel." He pressed your trembling hand to his chest and felt...nothing.

"What the fuck!" You yelled jumping up. How could you have not noticed he didn't have a heartbeat?!

Adam said nothing and stared at his now empty hand.

"Get out," You said shakily, "Now." Adam only nodded and left your apartment quietly.

It was a month before you mentioned Adam again, you tried hard to not think of him, about how much you missed him, and how during the long hours that you would lie awake your body would ache for him.

"So you were right about Adam." You and Katie were at Mackies for happy hour and your fourth drink made you forget your "No Adam" rule.

"Oh?"

"I haven't seen him in a little over a month."

"Why?" Katie tried to act surprised.

"He…" He what? You wouldn't tell Katie that he was a vampire, she might have you committed. "He was just involved in some iffy things that I wasn't comfortable with." Katie looked at you suspiciously but didn't pry.

The next day you couldn't stop thinking about Adam. Suddenly an insane thought entered your brain; what was so bad with him being a vampire anyway? Did it really change how much you missed him? Or how you felt about him...

"Oh no," You whispered to yourself. It was late November, which meant it was dark earlier, for once you were grateful for that as you grabbed your keys and coat and ran to your car.

Where you stopped, frozen in the action of putting your key in the ignition.

You had no idea where he lived, Adam had always come to your apartment. Did he even have a house? In your mind, you pictured him living in a spider infest crypt in an ancient cemetery.

Frustrated you slammed your hands on the steering wheel, causing your broken sun visor to fall into your lap.

"Well, that's just fucking lovely." You mumbled, but your eyes widened at the piece of paper taped to the underside.

You recognized Adams spiky yet elegant handwriting at once, nearly screaming when you realized he had left his address. It took nearly five minutes to enter it, with shaky fingers, into your GPS. The robotic voice told you your destination was 40 minutes away, on the other side of town.

You had never been on this side before, it was very run down and hardly anyone lived here. It was a hot bed for criminal activity, so you hardly stopped for stop signs and kept your doors locked and eyes opened.

"In 800ft, you destination is on the right."

Your heart was beating so hard it was actually painful, as the only house with lights on the street came into view. The tires of your car scraped the curb as you pulled off to the side. There was a shadow moving in the upstairs window, so you knew he was home. Making sure you remembered to lock your car you half ran up the steps and knocked or rather pounded on the cracked wooden door.

There was movement on the inside and the sound of wood creaking as Adam walked to the door and opened it. He stared at her like he couldn't believe she was there.

"Hi," You said sheepily.

"Hi."

"I'm sorry."

Adam held up a hand, "Don't be, I understand. I am surprised you are here, though."

"You left your address."

"I know…but that was before."

"I miss you." You blurted, resisting the urge to fling yourself at him.

Relief seemed to wash over him, "I missed you too."

You nearly stumbled up the steps and melted into him.

"Do you want to come in?"

"Yes, please."

You allowed Adam to pull you inside, up the creaky wooden steps, and onto his bed.


	3. Chapter 3

**So this part was based on the imagine that your ex-shows up unannounced at your home.**

* * *

It was a couple days before you broke the news to Katie that you were back together with Adam. You took her lecture with grace and promised her it was simply a misunderstanding. Adam had surprised you by inviting her along on nighttime outings, and after a few weeks Katie was finally won over; even if she found the fact that Adam was only around at night suspicious.

One of your favorite things to do with Adam, on the nights that you stayed at either your apartment or his house (you didn't stay there much, even though he had bought food and drinks for you for when you would visit, the sight of the blood bags in the fridge made you a smidge uncomfortable) was to watch popular vampire flicks, if nothing else to see his reaction.

You started with the original _Nosferatu_ , a 1922 silent film, and other than he mouth hanging open, you did get him to laugh with your creative dialog. Then came the 1932 _Dracula_ , then _Salem's Lot_ , _30 Days of Night_ , _True Blood_ , and then finally _Twilight_ , the latter caused the best reaction in which he almost fell over the coffee table to turn it off when Edward showed off his sparkly self-causing you to collapse in an intense laughing fit.

It was almost three months to the day when you turned up on Adam's doorstep when the text messages started from Cory. He had found out you were dating, that one of his friends had seen you with Adam at Mackies and he was offended that after only 6 months of being broken up you would dare to be in a relationship. You deleted the texts, mostly without reading them, causing Cory to get angry. You didn't let on to Adam what was going on, but he knew from your body language that something was up.

"It's a shame we can't go out for food," You said one night, wistfully watching a commercial for your favorite eatery, your stomach rumbling.

"We can go out."

"And just have you sit there while I eat? I don't think so."

"How about you order in? I'll even call it in for you."

"Well, I can't say no to that."

After 10 minutes of deciding between Chinese food and pizza, (you chose Chinese), you wrote down what you wanted and handed the list to Adam.

"It will be here in a half an hour."

"Good, come here and watch TV with me."

Adam settled in on the couch, pulling you onto his lap, and started kissing your neck causing you to moan. His cool long fingered hand slid under your sweatshirt to caress one breast then the other while your bottom ground against his lap, causing his hands to tangle in your hair, moaning against your neck.

You both almost didn't hear the first round of pounding on the door.

"I know you're in there! I saw your car in the parking lot!" Cory's voice made you jump up.

"Who is that?"

"Cory, my ex."

Adam looked at you, then fixed a frightening glare at the door, such a glare that you half expected it to burst into flames and stood.

"What are you doing?"

"I am going to answer the door," He replied simply, a hand on the door knob.

Your stomach dropped when the door swung open and you saw Cory's face, whose eyes flicked between you and Adam.

"What the fuck are you doing here?" Adam's voice was dripping with venom.

"I just had to see if this was true, that she managed to find someone else. I didn't quite believe it at first." Cory gestured at you.

"And what the fuck is that supposed to mean?"

"Oh, please, by now you know what I am talking about." Cory tried to push past Adam and get inside your apartment, but Adam held his ground.

"No, I really don't think I do know what you are talking about." Pushing Cory back out into the hall.

"Oh, come on you can't be serious."

"Try me."

In all the time you had spent with Adam, he never seemed more supernatural than he did as he loomed over Cory, and you had to admit, you loved Cory looking like he was going to crap his pants. Cory mumbled something he seemed to afraid to say any louder, and took one last glare at you and left.

Adam closed the door and quickly took you in his arms, it wasn't long before there was another knock at the door.

"Oh, it's just the food." You sighed relieved, as you saw the usual delivery driver when Adam opened the door, worried Cory might have come back with one of his friends.

Once everything was paid and you settled onto the couch with your food, you realized Adam hadn't stopped looking at you.

"Why don't you move in with me?" He asked when your mouth was full of rice and broccoli.

You choked down the food, "What?"

"Move in with me."

"What?"

"Look, Cory knows where you live; which makes me pretty uncomfortable for during the day, to be honest."

"What about Butters?" You pointed at the orange tabby asleep on the window sill.

"He can come too, of course. And it actually would cut about 10 minutes off your drive to work."

"You've been thinking about this before tonight?"

"Yes." He smiled widely.

"Okay then," You said matching his smile.

"Really?"

"Yes!"

Adam almost knocked the plate of food out of your hands in his excitement to kiss you.

It only took a day and one small moving truck to take all your things to Adam's house, and he was waiting outside to help bring the boxes inside.

Adam had picked up the place since the last time you had been over, all of his instruments and music recording equipment had been organized, the kitchen had been fully stocked with food, and, speaking of the kitchen…

"A second refrigerator?" You asked staring at the new stainless steel appliance.

"Yes, that one is yours, and the old one is mine."

"Thank you." You stood on your tippy toes to reach his lips and squealed when he picked you up and wrapped your legs around his waist to carry you to the bedroom.

"New sheets?" You laughed when he dropped you on the bed.

"I love you."

It took a moment for you to find your voice, "I love you too."

Adam couldn't stop smiling even as he kissed you, and couldn't stop smiling until dawn broke; and even as he slept you could still see a smile on his face.


	4. Chapter 4

You were settled into the couch in front of the TV you had snuck into the house almost the day after you had moved in, Adam and his friend Ian's voices murmured from the far corner of the living room where Adam had all of his music things.

Out of the corner of your eye, you saw Adam pass him a wad of cash for another priceless instrument, something Adam seemed to have an endless supply of money for. You didn't mind, though, there were many nights where you would be curled up, watching Adam play and record his music, feeling the vibrations of each strum of the cords tingle throughout your body.

But tonight the TV was on your favorite show, and Butters was curled in your lap purring happily.

And that was when it happened.

The trailer for the new James Bond film.

You had seen _all of them,_ from the originals down to the one a couple years ago. And it was opening this weekend.

You grabbed your phone and checked the movie times for the theater in town, and screamed for a second when you saw they were having a special midnight showing.

This was it.

You had to go.

Jumping up sent Butters spilling onto the floor, causing him to glare at you and slink off to the bedroom.

"Adam, we aren't doing anything this weekend right?"

He opened his mouth to answer, but you cut him off, "No? Good, we are going to see the new James Bond movie. They are having a midnight showing, and we are going."

"Uh…no," He said slowly.

"Uh….yes."

"I hate going to the movies."

"Oh come on. It's one movie"

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"Pretty please?"

"No."

"Pretty please with me on top?"

"Tempting but no."

You crossed your arms glaring at him.

"Well, not that I wouldn't be happy to be in the middle of a domestic dispute, I gotta get out of here." Ian said awkwardly standing, and said his goodbyes to you and Adam, and left.

"Fine." You said, but you had an idea of how to get him to give in. You settled in his lap, and started kissing him, moving away from his lips and kissed his jaw line to his ear, and gave a soft tug on the lobe with your teeth, causing Adams breath to become heavier.

"I guess we can just stay in, and do this I guess." You did your best sexy voice as you breathed in his ear, a hand sliding down his torso, feeling the bulge that had already formed under his jeans.

"See that's exactly what I'm saying." He moaned, as you continued to nip here and there on his neck, as you hand easily undid the button and fly of his pants, letting his length spring free.

"I guess, we could spend all night doing this." Your lips found his again, you tongue tracing his thin bottom lip, your fingers lightly traveling up and down his shaft.

A loud tortured moan ripped from his throat.

"But, I am really not in the mood," You said brightly, standing up, walking away from him, "I think I'll be too depressed from not seeing James Bond."

You couldn't even turn to look at him because you knew the face he would be making, and laughing would ruin the point you were trying to make.

"Fine. We will go." Adam said stiffly, "Now come back over here, you can't leave me like this."

"No," You sighed, turning back to him, smiling widely, "I guess I cant."

You went back to him, full with the intent to finish what you started.


	5. Chapter 5

"What about this place? It has a cabin right on the beach, which is private, so we can do late night swimming. I can just lay on the beach all day and read." You scrolled up and down the webpage advertising for a cute little beach cottage, one bed, one bath (with a jacuzzi). It wouldn't matter that your vampire boyfriend couldn't be at the beach during the day if you could be with him in the water at night.

"Aren't you worried about sharks?" Adam asked as he stood in front of his fridge sipping out of a small glass.

"Not really, besides I'll have you there to protect me." You smiled, and started filling out the reservation form, but out of the corner of your eye you could see Adam fidgeting,

"Whats wrong?"

"Nothing."

"Oh come on, I know that look."

"It is stupid."

"Just tell me."

"It's about the beach…"

"Okay…."

He took a deep breath, "I can't swim."

You stared at him, not sure if he was joking, "Are you lying?"

"No."

"You are five hundred years old, and not once did you find the time to learn how to swim?"

Adam glared at you, "I didn't think you'd be the one to make fun of me." He turned and tossed his glass in the sink.

"I am not making fun of you, I'm just surprised."

"No one knew how to swim in those days, and if you did it was a sign of the devil."

"Oh, and being a vampire wasn't?"

That earned you another glare, "I just never saw the need."

"Well, I'll tell you what, come to the beach with me and I'll teach you how."

"You can't be serious."

"Dead. Serious."

One week later, feeling a little sore from the sun at the beach that day you led Adam to the water.

"Don't look so worried, it's not like you can drown." You gave a loud laugh at your joke.

"Very funny."

Adam grumbled the whole way out into the water, and when he was about chest deep, you let go of his hand.

"Okay, now just copy what I do." You started to doggy-paddle and take a few strokes in the water, and it wasn't long before Adam was swimming circles around you.

"I thought you said you couldn't swim?" You were out of breath trying to keep up with him.

"I'm a quick study, especially with a good teacher." He swam up to you and you wrapped your legs around his waist, laying on your back in the water, and let him twirl you around in the water, your hair blooming around you.

"Is it as bad as you thought?"

"The water? No, I mean it could be better, though." He said lightly.

"Oh?"

"Mhm." His hands traveled from your waist down your thighs and traveled lightly to the delicate skin of your inner thighs.

You laughed, "You are right, it could be better."

This was going to be an amazing vacation.


End file.
